Electromagnetic (EM) waves have been used in various applications to supply energy to objects. In the case of RF radiation for example, EM energy may be supplied using a magnetron, which is typically tuned to a single frequency for supplying EM energy only in that frequency. One example of a commonly used device for supplying EM energy is a microwave oven. Typical microwave ovens supply EM energy at or about a single frequency of 2.45 GHz,